


When the Sun Came Up

by xoxoMisha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, SwanThief, Swanfire - Freeform, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMisha/pseuds/xoxoMisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight led Neal to swerve off road and landed him and Emma in the hospital. Despite being fine and safe, the damage done could be permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Came Up

**Author's Note:**

> When it says underage I mean using common sense we know the age of consent wherever they are is above 16 right now so like don't think too much about it. Age gaps can be consensual if no one holds power over the other and from everything seen, that's the canon case.

_Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?_   
_Twenty stitches in the hospital room_   
_When you started cryin', baby, I did, too_   
_But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you_   
_Remember when we couldn't take the heat_   
_I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free,"_   
_But the monsters turned out to be just trees_   
_And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me_   
_You were lookin' at me_   
_You were lookin' at me,_   
_I remember, oh, I remember_

 

Neal told the doctors he was going out for a smoke but only he and Emma knew that wasn't true. Today, Emma was his little sister and he was her legal guardian. A brand new story, a brand new lie. Surely the cops would arrest him if they knew he was sleeping with the girl in the hospital bed.

It was a stupid fight, he couldn't even remember it. They loved with fervor and fought just the same. They drove the other crazy but he would never have it any other way. Neal Cassidy was lucky, but he wouldn't be next time. He broke his promise on never fighting while driving, and in turn Emma broke bones.

Neal's wrist was fractured, but he put Emma's life in danger and nothing could hurt worse than that. He promised to protect her, and here he was signing fake documents. Their names were Emily and Nate Cabot today, which only made him more guilty. Emma could've gone to college, gotten a degree. She could've been the president if she wanted to be. Of course, he couldn't blame himself for that one at least. Her fucked up past was enough to land her with him.

But he put her in the hospital and he couldn't forgive himself.

He needed some air and time to be alone as he signed the documents. It was scary he knew so much about her. She was allergic to pears, she never got her chicken pox vaccine, ( _"my first foster mom forgot and no one else ever asked I guess"_ she would claim but considering Neal's history, even _he_ got all his shots) she can swallow her pills but prefers liquid medicine because "it's just easier goddammit." With a purse of his lips and a shake of his head, Neal set aside the finished documents and looked at the horizon. It was a cold December, and he definitely did not except them to be in casts for their first Christmas together.

As the sun started to come up, Neal made his way back inside the hospital and back to Emma's room, handing the documents to the nurse who was just leaving. He saw her bloodied yet stitched up forehead and arm and leg in a cast and he flinched slightly, his jaw set and his eyes hooded down in guilt. They were alone for now and he took her good hand in his in a futile attempt to warm it. Her hands were almost always cold, but he got used to them. Sitting besides her hospital bed, he looked at her beneath his lashes and sighed. "How many stitches?"

"Twenty. A couple on my forehead and arms." Emma replied, clearing the crack in her voice as she squeezed Neal's hand back. "I know that look. Don't beat yourself up over this." She told him with her green eyes narrowed, a tired expression casted on her face.

"Shit, Emma." Neal cursed, a frown forming as he shook his head. "This... this is bad for you. You could've died with me. This is my fault. I shouldn't have fought while driving. I don't think... Emma, I can't risk this again. I have to set you free." Forcing the words hurt like hell. She was the only home he had since the Darlings and he may have been hiding his past from her but goddammit did he love her. "I have to. It's for your own safety."

"Neal. Shut up. Don't say that right now."

"No, Emma, I'm trying to be reasonable-"

"I said shut up!" She yelled, tears springing into her eyes and rolling down her round cheeks. As Neal followed her orders, she snatched her good hand from his and smacked his head gently, frowning furiously as she tried to not cry anymore. "Stop. The roads were icy and all you did was break too soon. We're going to fight regardless and it doesn't matter now. I got lucky with you. We're alive and okay and together. So stop saying you're going to set me free, I'm not a goddamn bird." She was looking at him and he was returning her intense gaze, her lower lip trembling as she let out a deep breath. "These monsters in your head... just take a second look. Maybe they're just trees."

Neal sighed, rolling his eyes at the smack to his head. He frowned and shook his head at her. Bringing his right hand over, Neal wiped her tears away and traced a small pattern on her cheek gently before pulling his hand back. Seeing her cry made him tear up, the situation of what they were discussing wasn't helping his predicament. "I put your life in _danger_ , Emma. I fucked up! You could do a lot of great things without me. You wouldn't have to be a fucking criminal without me, your life would be-"

"Don't you dare tell me how my life would be without you!" She was yelling now, and not the kind where they were fighting over something petty, her voice was filled with heartache. "I would've still ended up a runaway. And if not in the bug then in someone else's car. I'd be alone, or knocked up by some sleazy guy who couldn't give a shit about me. I needed to escape the system and I did and I got lucky with you." She spoke sternly, her voice shaking yet she stared at Neal with a headstrong glare. "Don't make decisions for me. I know what I need and want and I want you. This was a fluke. This was a big deal but we're going to move on and fix this so it never happens again. Maybe get some damn snow tires for the car."

That was one of the many things Neal loved about Emma. He couldn't help but smile and look down as he wiped his eyes while shaking his head with an exasperated sigh. Maybe the monsters were really just those bastard trees he almost crashed into. His overly paranoid mind couldn't help but worry, he couldn't help but think his connection to his father was what managed to hurt Emma, what might keep putting her in harms way. Pursing his lips together, he glanced at the door and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips before sitting back down. "I'm scared of hurting you again." He whispered, his eyes pleading up at her.

Returning the kiss, Emma shook her head. "Then you won't. Because you're so scared you'll know better. And I'll know better than to start an argument over who gets the last Twinkie." She grinned lightly, reaching over to ruffle the mess of hair on his head.

"Jesus Christ, don't tell me we got here because of Twinkies." Neal laughed, his eyes lighting up as he stroked her cheek, pushing her blonde curls out of her face. "I love you, Emma."

"Knowing us, it probably was." She beamed before snickering to herself and shakes her head, leaning into his gentle touch with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I love you too, Neal. Now I'm going to get some sleep. Leave me alone." She joked lightly with a teasing smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Neal chuckled, kissing her forehead again before standing up to let her rest. Tomorrow was going to be better as long as they had each other.

 

 


End file.
